File this under L for Love
by Drdeathgod
Summary: A girl named Viktoria is from a noble family who finds herself "alive" when others would die. Throughout the story she finds her real father, A lover, a friend and of course an enemy. Once Viktoria starts her training as a reaper she finds herself lacking in some skills her teacher William helps her improve them before the final tests.(WARNING will change pov's)
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichi wa minna~ This is Yukina If you didn't read the description you I'm currently in the process of rewriting this story from the original. The first few chapters will be in William's **P.O.V.(Point of View) I'm sorry not sorry if you don't like split P.O.V's its my story 0w0. Any way I would appreciate if you left reviews.****

_William's P.O.V_

_Flash back_

I checked over my watch, which read 8:54 P.M. The sun was just starting to set as the moon crawled up from the horizon.

"The opera would be ending soon. Then I can finally be done, for the night."

I pushed my glasses up out of habit and sighed, scanning the darkening street below me for any movement that would be my last job of the night.

Off in the distance, I could hear a sound, A small sound; but that's how I knew she was getting closer. I followed behind swiftly, sure to not be seen. The carriage suddenly jerks as it comes to a stop. Two people step out leaving the third person inside. The two people outside of the carriage go to check their carriage to see that one of their wheels has shattered.

"It's almost collection time..." I mumble as I check my watch once more. I continue standing on the rooftop to watch over what happens next. A group of what smell like demons, appear in the back alley grinning as they watch the people they were sent to kill...more like a snack to them. Tch.

They then walked toward the couple. The man noticed them before the woman did.

In an almost inaudible whisper, "Go and take Viktoria with you..." The woman nodded and opens the door to the carriage, motioning her hand for the girl to follow. The girl is whom I would be collecting tonight, not that I would be able to collect her parents. I hop from the rooftop as one of the demons cut off the mother leaving the girl to run on her own.

She doesn't make it very far another one of the demons grabbed a hold of her shoulder and wrist. She didn't squirm like a normal person would; she just smiled mumbling "You damned demons…." The demon holding her punched through her ribs puncturing one of her demon removed his hand from her chest as she spurt blood from her mouth, she fell to the ground. The demons left once they had taken the souls of the parents leaving her for me. I continue to watch as she struggles to move.

_'Stay Alive just a bit longer….' _I surprised myself as the words came popped in my head

The girl stands up wobbling towards a building. I sigh, this is hard for me watching her struggle. Once she finally got to the side of a building she slumped against the wall. I heard muffled cries of pain as I walked toward her, she looked up when she heard my footsteps.

She had pale green eyes, even paler now from blood loss. The moonlight seemed to make them shine overall they were beautiful. It seemed to match her personal beauty. I shook my head to stop thinking about it.

I was here for a job,nothing else. She watched me with steady eyes ,as I came closer I readied my scythe. I pushed my glasses up one more time . As I struck her with my scythe, she mumbled two words. "I'm Sorry-." I watched as her now lifeless body slumped over, I close my eyes and sighed. 'Don't be sorry..' I responded in my head to the words she had said.

Her cinematic records were the next then the job was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone its a me Yukina XD any way this is still in Will's P.O.V so lets get on to the story.**

I opened my death book and flipped to "T".

"Tames, Tanner, Tao ah there it is Taylor, Viktoria B."

I checked off her name and snapped the book shut. Her  
Cinematics were playing and I still needed to review them._" 'Hehe Mommy , look at what I found in the garden!" _ A small girl with blond hair ran up to her parent holding a small animal. _" Isn't she cute ? Can we keep her?" _ The small girl held out a kitten as she smiled widely. The cinematic then changed, _ "Viktoria darling are you ready yet?"_ Another woman's voice called out. _ "Hmm yeah, I think im do i have to go?" _Viktoria seemed sad ,she was wearing all black. More than likely about to go to a funeral. The scene changed again this time it seems like it's a party.

_"Happy birthday Viktoria, You're turning 15 right?" Viktoria gave a small nod to the unknown voice. "Yes, I am..." She trailed off and looked toward another direction as something caught her eye ,she frowned. "Mother what is he doi-. "HE- i-sn..." _

The Cinematic is ending.. How? Is she stopping me from seeing her memories, or is it something else?

"G-go a-away shi-ni- gami.." She looks at me, her head against the brick wall. A small trail of blood on her lips. " I d-don't wan-t any-one to see t-that a-about... Me."Her eyes were much paler now than they were before. How is she still able to talk..? "You're fighting it aren't you!" I unconsciously spoke without a thought. I quickly shut my mouth and pushed my glasses up. Trying to ignore the fact that it happened.

She looked back at me and smirked with pain running across her face. "Not really.. it just hurts.." I notice her eyes were changing slightly, they were going from a pale green to a bright green. She closed her eyes and took a long shakey breath "I'm going to rest now.." And with that she stopped talking to me. I wasn't sure if she had fell asleep or if she died.

I sighed and used my scythe to open the way to Dispatch.

"Oh Will~ let me love you." An all to giddy Reaper shouted and ran towards me. As I push my glasses up I raise my other to keep the Red headed idiot from hugging me, he ends up running right into my hand and falls to the floor and looks dumbfounded. " What was that for Will~?"

"What is your problem Sutcliff?" I look at him with hate,then walk away towards my office. I open my door to find mounds of paperwork on top of my desk, I forgot I had to clean my workspace the night before. I picked up everything that was on my desk and set it on the sofa near the window. Once that was done I sat at my desk to write Viktoria's soul collection report.

Taylor, Viktoria B.

Born: December 3rd, 1869

Died: November 1st, 1889

C.O.D: Demonic interference/ Blood loss.

Notes: Cinematic records played fine at first until it got to her teenage years. A memory played but cut out into pieces then stopped, no other memories played. She seems to have stopped her Cinematic records for reviewing. She spoke to me once the Cinematic had stopped. Her eyes turn from a pale green(from blood loss) into a Lime-ish green. She then laughed and seemed to have fallen asleep. No further notes.

I finish the report and set it into a manilla folder with her name on it. I stand up from my desk ,walking across the room and sigh due to another night of overtime. I open the door and head to the Higher up who deals with odd reports.


End file.
